


Want to Be Like That

by Tallihensia



Series: Not A Villain [14]
Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, College, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other people see things that Conner doesn't, making him take a fresh look at his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to Be Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for the [Clexmas Valentine's Day True Love Fest](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/106786.html).
> 
> Prompt: Holding Hands
> 
> Note: This is NOT the next fic in the Not A Villain series. This is a future timestamp from the timeline. I waffled as to whether or not put it under the 'series' collection... but it *is* in the universe, so in it goes. Consider it an extra. :)

"Oh, that's so cute!"

The girls rushed the windows to see, and some guys wandered over as well, apparently just to be with the girls.

"Adorable."

"I want to be like that at that age!"

Conner put down the box he'd been sorting and went over out of sheer curiosity. Outside the dorm, there were wandering freshmen with boxes, and also various family members helping as well. Conner could see Clark and Lex as they headed out to the parking lot to get more of Conner's stuff. He couldn't see anything that was worthy of getting everybody's attention.

"What?" he finally asked. Information was better than the false appearance of looking stupid.

The girls looked at him in surprise. Some of the guys did too. Others looked relieved that he'd asked.

One girl pointed. "It's so romantic – they're holding hands!"

Conner blinked and looked back over the scene outside. There was only one couple in sight holding hands... "What, my parents?" It hadn't even crossed his mind that that was what people were looking at. Maybe recognizing Lex... but she'd said the hands thing. Maybe it was because they were two guys. But that didn't even seem to be the issue. Holding hands?

"They do that all the time," he added. It didn't look at all strange to him, because they did.

"Those are your parents?" That was from one of the guys and he sounded slightly wistful.

"Yeah." Conner tried to look at them through other eyes. There were multiple pairs of parents wandering around. And no... none of them. His parents were the only ones holding hands casually as they strolled along. 

"How long have they been together?" asked one of the girls.

"My whole life," Conner replied softly, his attention on his parents. If anybody checked that against his paper background, it wouldn't match, but it was truth all the same. Five years of life, and four of them with his parents and their love. It was his life. 

He'd always known he was special for having their love. Now, seeing how many of his peers regarded him with envy and wistful hope, he realized he was also special for their love for each other. It was something to treasure. 

Conner watched his parents and vowed he'd never forget it. "All my life," he said again, meaning it.

...  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Future Timestamp from the Not A Villain Universe
> 
> (Author's note – taken from a scene in the author's own life, and thought it would work well for Conner too.)


End file.
